Do You Love Me?
by tokiya-kun18
Summary: Shiki always wondered if Rima loves him or not. "Do you love me, Rima?" It was like a dream when he asked this question. Now he's waiting for her reply. Shiki/Rima


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except this story of mine. Vampire Knight, as we all know, rightfully belongs to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

**Title:** **"**_**Do You Love Me?"**_

**Author:** _tokiya-kun18_

**Fan-base:** _Vampire Knight  
_

**Pairing:** _Senri Shiki/Rima Touya_

* * *

"I love you. Do you love me, Rima?"

Senri said those words in a tender and loving tone Rima hadn't heard before. _Was he serious?_ she thought warily, unable to comprehend. She was dazzled . . . _shocked_, and stared at him disbelievingly; Rima was trying to register the words he just said in her mind. But no matter how surprised she was inside, her face didn't reveal much of it on the outside.

"Huh? What do you mean, Shiki?" Rima asked, blinking a couple of times slowly; collecting herself, as one would say. "You're playing around, aren't you?" She heaved out a sigh, and rubbed her temples. ". . . Just forget it. There wouldn't be any answer . . . since you all ready know . . ."

It was obvious to her that he does, indeed, know any of it. It was Senri Shiki, after all; they've known each other for a long time, but the closeness of their relationship could sometimes blind them.

Senri only eyed her and the movements she made. She was very still, he had to admit. But there was something about her that held him captivated. He would listen to her speak, and nod every once in a while. Although what Rima said was proven to be true, he wanted confirmation. But still, he couldn't believe he was doing this _"dare"_ the others made him do. Of all the things they could command him, _"confessing"_ his _"love"_ to _"Rima"_ was what they thought of.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Everyone in the room sat in complete silence-well, almost everyone. There was someone missing from the group; specifically speaking, Rima Touya._

_She had gone out early in the morning when their-Senri's and Rima's-manager called her in emergency. She was unwilling, thought that she'd stay. But in the end, Rima obliged as she thought of the female manager pestering her all day._

_Yet she wondered, what did she need from her? Shouldn't there be enough people in the work to help her? And why only her, and not Shiki? She dismissed it after a while, as she exited the dorm._

_All eyes in the room were full of curiosity, with small tints of impatience as they observed and waited for the Pure-blood Princess' final decision._

_Somewhere inside, Hanabusa pouted at Yuuki's continuous change of mind. Akatsuki was staring out the window, distracting himself. Ruka was looking-_staring-_intently at Kaname. Takuma was happily humming out a tune. Zero no longer paid attention to his surroundings but his guards were still up as he glared in disgust at the vampires in the room. Kaname, together with Sayori, watched Yuuki calmly._

_Yuuki's eyes closed in concentration; thinking of various ways on how and what she wanted Senri to do. She pouted, but soon enough, her expression lightened, and she grinned as she finally had an idea. "OK! I know what he'll do." Her brown eyes set straight on the unmoving figure in front of her. She sighed at his lack of coordination throughout this game._

_Senri, on the other hand, didn't pay much attention – probably because of the boredom he was feeling of this unusual and childish game. It didn't matter, really, was what he wanted to say, but kept it inside of him; knowing all-to-well what would happen if he did._

_"What? Spill the beans, Yuuki," Sayori said, sighing in defeat._ Sometimes it's just too difficult to understand her way of thinking . . . Or how her decisions are made, _she thought plainly._

_"Right . . ." Yuuki muttered, looking at her best friend. She then turned back to Senri, who was undoubtly the same as earlier. "Senri Shiki-senpai," she began; Senri looked up at the sound of his name. "I dare you to confess your true feelings to Rima," she finished her sentence, nervous of what's to come next._

_Senri's eyes widened in shock. _What…? Why? _he asked himself. He couldn't possibly voice it out loud, considering what he might say may end up being wrong. Senri attempted to collect himself, sighing to clear his mind. He then asked, "Why?"_

_"Shiki," Takuma spoke in Yuuki's place. He, too, knew what she would be saying and thought that it might be best if he were the one to tell him. Takuma wasn't really that oblivious to Senri and Rima's emotions – better say it now than to be sorry afterwards. "I . . . No; everyone here knows that you like–wait, that's not right–_love _Rima," he staggered along the way, picking the right words to explain everything. "If you don't act now, you may be too late. So that's why . . . Yuuki-chan came up with this. Right, Yuuki-chan?" Takuma looked at her and she nodded in response._

_"Good luck, Shiki." They all grinned and said at the same time – if Zero ignoring them counts, though._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_There's no other choice_, he sighed inwardly, switching his gaze from Rima to a thing he could say _"interesting"_, at the moment. But he still couldn't do it. He could confess to her, but he wanted himself to be willing in doing it. So, he postponed the ridiculous dare they set him up – but thankful for their thoughtfulness, especially Takuma's and Yuuki's – up until this day that had come. _I want her to know I'm serious and not because of_ that.

"I know." Moments of silence passed by, and he finally responded to her previous remark; about him knowing of her feelings for him. He looked straightly at Rima's eyes, never wanting to turn away from her beautiful blue orbs.

The wind blew warmly around them, making it seem comfortable for the two teens, and hiding the tension slowly creeping out of their bodies. Silence engulfed them once more as time went by; right after Senri's two spoken-of innocent words.

"It's a maybe. We'll just see." With that said, Rima made her way out of the place. She tried hiding the blush visible on her cheeks, and the sound of her fluttering heart. Looking at Senri's gentle sapphire eyes caused her all these. She knew she was used to it by now, but the adoration in them was . . . _cute_.

"We'll see," Senri repeated, a small smile showing up in his face. He began to walk away, following Rima's fading footsteps.

_There's still hope._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this One-Shot. :-D Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
